Percy, His Brother and a Parrot
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Companion to Bill, His Brother and a Parrot. What was really going on with Percy and the parrot during Bill's visit. Percy X OMC Slash you have been warned.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants them can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

Note: This another fic in my Disillusionment verse Set just after the school year starts during Order of the Phoenix. This is one of two companion fCS dealing with the same incident. This one is from Percy's point of view. The other gives Bill's reaction to what went on.

Warning: Slash Percy X OMC. Mentions of Percy/Penelope and Percy X OFC Don't like it don't read it.

Percy, His Brother and a Parrot.

Percy Weasley was not used to kissing a man while he'd had plenty of experience with women both good and bad. He thought reflecting on how wonderful it had been with Penelope and how it had been slightly intimidating with Malinda Donaldson. He felt Elliot stir against him. "You're off thinking about things again." His new lover, or should he say friend. He didn't know really want to call him anymore said. "Come on Perce just let go and enjoy the moment."

"It's much easier for you to say that." Percy said annoyed. "Things don't turn out well when I stop thinking things threw." He wondered again why he was doing this. He had decided years ago to ignore the fact he was also attracted to men and just date women. He was about to tell Elliot to just find someone else when he found himself being kissed again.

"I know that look Percy Weasley." His lover said as the kiss ended. "I've already told you next time you try to tell me to leave for my own good, I will." There was no trace of humor in his tone. "I mean come on you were in Gryffondore where's that famous bravery."

"My brothers often said they thought I should have been a slytherine." He said trying to joke even though that teasing by Fred and George had always hurt. He quickly busied himself kissing Elliot to avoid thinking about how strained things were with his family. He was just starting to loosen up and enjoy himself when there was a knock at the door.

He motioned to Elliot to hide in case it was a ministry worker as he opened the door hoping he didn't look too disheveled. When he saw it was his brother Bill standing there he knew this was going to be unpleasant and tried to slam the door in his face. His brother forced his way in brushing him aside. He was furious how dare Bill come into his house uninvited. "Get out."

"Not until you listen to me." Bill said as he turned to face him Percy noticed his brother seemed relieved after stealing a glance down at his hand. Percy walked past him hoping Elliot had the sense to stay out of sight. This would be tense enough without his brother asking questions. He set in his chair and resisted the desire to groan as a parrot landed on his shoulder.

He heard Bill ask him about the Parrot and deciding to divert attention away from that dangerous line of questioning told Bill it wasn't any of his concern. ""Why are you here Bill unless our family has changed their mind about Dumbledore I have nothing to say to any of you?" It wasn't true there was a lot he wanted to say but he just couldn't not after what happened.

"Percy even if you are stupid enough to believe the ministry garbage the lease you could do is be civil to mom." He was furious at Bill's insult and wanted nothing more than to hex his brother but he wouldn't dare start a fight in front of Elliot as he never fought with family in front of guests. Bill went on apparently taking his silence as permission to continue lecturing him. "At the very least you could talk things over with her and listen to her side of things?"

Unfortunately Elliot took that moment to agree with his brother. "Mind your own business, you prat." He snapped shooting his lover an irritated look before turning back toward Bill pointed at the door. "If you're done please leave." He wanted his brother to leave so he didn't have to think about this. "I have a great deal of work to do for the ministry and don't need these unwelcome interruptions." He lied hoping Bill would just leave. Unfortunately once again Elliot decided to stick his beak into matters by screaming out he was lying.

Grabbing an old book from the table he flung it at Elliot watching disappointed as the bird dodged it. He was irritated when Bill began speaking again. "Percy, why don't you believe Dumbledore?" Because the ministry said so he wanted to yell but didn't he wouldn't embarrass himself here and now. "Charlie and I believe him and we have seen less of Harry than you have?" He hated the questions his brother was asking because part of him knew he didn't have good answers for them.

Elliot then decided to cross the line and loudly proclaimed "Percy isn't trusted by his family." He was not going to have that irritating twit airing what he told him in private regardless of how much he may or may not enjoy kissing him. After throwing another book at him, He watched him land on Bill's shoulder to say to him "Talk to Bill." Ignoring Elliot to pull out his wand got the desired result the bird quickly left Bill's shoulder to move out of sight.

"I do not have to justify my decisions to you, Bill." Percy said calmly and with a slightly dangerous tone. "I suggest you leave all you are doing is wasting both of our time." He could tell Bill wanted to argue. He simply was in no mood. Elliot had brought up the one thing that hurt the most the fact his family actually believed he'd spy on them.

As Bill left with one parting shot. He was furious over the whole thing and when Elliot had to start telling Bill to stay he lost it. "If you don't shut up, I will strangle you to death." He yelled at Elliot who only began to tease him. Once he was, sure Bill was gone he cast a spell forcing Elliot to resume his true form. "What the hell were you thinking?" Percy said furiously approaching his lover who was picking himself up off the floor. He never got an answer because Elliot kissed him and he soon found another use for all the anger he'd been feeling.

The End.


End file.
